The Morbid Chick
by DemonAlilith
Summary: This might seem like those new girl stories when the girl is getting another start her life after being abuse but no this is not. This is a story about a girl who brings her morbid personality in Sweet Amoris High, She might be a lot of trouble but she knows deep down how to have fun. Rated T for language Warning:CandyxCastiel, CandyxOthers, Homosexuality


**Disclaimer:I do not own My Candy Love or _Any_ of it's characters, I only own my Candy and that's it.  
**

* * *

**Introduction  
**

Let me introduce myself. I am Byōtekina Kazue and I'm new to this town.

The reason why I'm here is because I had to many run-ins with the police and my parents sent me here to live with my Auntie in her two bedroom apartment, I don't see why though all it was disorderly conduct, Trespassing of property, Disturbing of peace, and fighting.

The 'rents also said if I get into _any _trouble I was going to be sent to an all girls boarding school in Russia, Like hell I wanted to be there though when they told me I was taking a nap.

Anyway let me tell you more about me other that that I'm a delinquent.

I have black naturally curly hair and violet eyes with the beauty marks under my eyes, oh and I have a tattoo of black wings spread covering my whole back. I have a muscular build because I like to work out.

To my close friends I was known as that goofy, lazy, food loving, trouble making tomboy.

I'm actually glad to be here, I missed my Auntie a lot, Her name is Agatha but I call her Aunt Tata.

Anyway on to the story.

* * *

**Episode 1:A New High School**

I blinked and was greeted by a pair of pink eyes.

"Byō! Get up!" My Auntie said enthusiastic pulling the covers off of me.

"Uhh, Nooo! It's too cold." I said moaning curling into a ball grabbing for some form of warmth.

"Aww, I made breakfast." I shot up and my stomach growled, Damn she knows me so well.

"Where?" I said with my head popped.

"Come on! It's downstairs silly." She said jumping up and down with her long pink hair following.

Running down the stairs, I was greeted with the sight of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Sitting down and grabbing my for and knife but before I could chow down I noticed something.

"Auntie? How and why are my pancakes pink and blue with sparkles?" I ask worried about my health.

The eccentric woman raised a manicured finger to her lipstick covered lips and made the 'shh' noise "It's a secret and besides who doesn't love sparkles!" I chuckled to myself at her childishness.

Digging into my food without a second thought.

Finishing with a burp while rubbing my now swollen stomach.

"Yay! Now go and get dressed!" Aunt Tata said while I sat up and started up the stairs slowly feeling my lazy personality come back to me.

Reaching the plain guest room I started to search through my suitcase, I was to lazy to unpack.

I decided on a long white sleeve shirt with the number 18 in purple on it, My black cargo pants, My favorite white combat boots and my fingerless gloves with purple bangles attached.

I didn't brush my hair cause it was naturally curly even if it wasn't I would be too lazy anyway.

Grabbing my wallet, my key, my Mp3 player, my aviator sunglasses and my prize possessed skateboard.

I trudged back down stairs for third time today and grabbed my book bag and stuffed all the things I needed into it.

I kissed Aunt Tata on the cheek and headed outside, The last thing I heard was "Wish I could see my baby off on her first day." I chuckled to myself at my Aunt's silliness.

* * *

I hopped on my board and kicked my foot on the concrete to gain some speed.

I wasn't even paying attention and I hit something, A rock maybe.

Falling face first into the grass I winced from my embarrassment. Quickly standing up I looked around and noticed I had landed in front of the school.

Grabbing my board and smirking "I always new I had super powers." Finding a near by bush, I placed my skateboard deep inside making sure it was hidden. Hey you never know when someone wanted it.

I walked in a woman in pink and gray hair with glasses greeted me politely.

"Hello you must Byōtekina." She said smiling, What a friendly lady.

"Yes I am."

"I suggest you go see Nathaniel, The study body president. He'll make sure you registration is complete," I nodded for her to continue "He should be in the student council room." Duh.

"Thank you." The the sweet old lady walked off.

I was too lazy to think about paperwork so I walked around the school to see what it was like.

I just walked into a random empty classroom and I was met by a orange haired girl with her hair in a braid.

"Hi I'm Iris." Iris said sweetly, I had a friend like her in my old school, She was so innocent.

"Whats up, I'm Byōtekina." I said smirking back at her.

"Well it's nice meeting you Byōtekina." I nodded with my smirk planted on my face. "You too Iris." I said while slipping out the room watching her wave to me.

I was walking with a bored look on my face when in front of me stood a boy with brown hair in a bowl with glasses on.

"Hey, Byōtekina. How's it going?" I remember this kid, Ken was it. He used have a crush on me though I only wanted to be friends.

"Why are here?" Was he following me, I always thought he was creepy.

"U-umm when I heard you'd moved I transferred to the same school as you." I looked at his blushing face with my natural bored look.

"O-oh you didn't have to do that." I saw him blush even more.

"I wanted t-to be with y-you." Aww, Here is a secret, I like sweet boys.

"It was nice seeing you." I said trying to be nice.

"Really! I finally have a friend here, I hope the other kids are nice." Ken said timidly.

"Pfft, Don't count on it." I said walking away because I was starting to get tired.

I saw him look dejected then I was walking around the school once more, Arriving what looked like the courtyard. I saw no one and walked back inside.

Standing in front of me was my Auntie wearing a fairy costume, Wings and wand included.

"Tata..?" I swear the look on my face should have been priceless.

"Hello, Hunny remember when I said I wanted to see you off on your first day of school...Well Tada!" She flaunted her costume around.

"Well why are you dressed like that?" I asked purely interested, I mean I kinda wasn't surprised.

"Well if I'm going to be your godmother/Aunt then I might as well be a fairy godmother!" She whispered slash Aunt so she think I wouldn't hear her.

"Also I'm going to help my baby on her quest of love!" My face immediately gained an interested look.

"What do ya mea-" I couldn't finish my sentence because she dropped a pearl necklace in my hands followed my some money.

"Ummm." I stared at the contents.

"See you later hunny." She said running then jumping trying to look like she was flying which wasn't really working

I shook my head and laughed then put the necklace in my backpack. I decided to see Nathaniel because I was starting to get bored.

"Yo!? Nathaniel are you in here?" I said yelling his name. I saw golden haired dude sitting at a table with papers on it stand up.

"You know you didn't have to yell, Yes I'm Nathaniel. Can I help you?" I saw him with an annoyed look on his face, He's annoyed pfft. I'm annoyed that there is no where to take a nap or any vending machines because I was hungry.

"Yeah I'm the new student." I look at him with my normal bored look.

"Ah, Byōtekina." I saw him nod.

"You have to check my enrollment form. The principal said so." I said boredly.

"Umm well o-okay." I think I was turning him off, Watching him shuffle through papers.

"Okay Byotekina, It seems you are missing some paperwork. Your enrollment form is missing and you need a stutend id with the enrollment fee which is 25 dollars." I saw him say all professional.

"Okay then I'll that with you and come back when it's ready." I said lazily, I didn't really feel like messing with paperwork.

"I'm not going to do your work, You need to get somethings yourself anyway." I saw him with an annoyed look again, Yeah I was definetly turning him off.

"Whatever." I said walking out and in front of me was Ken, Was he following me?

"Hi Byōtekina!" Ken said cheerfully.

"Whats up Ken, Hey you wouldn't by a chance have my enrollment form?" Maybe he wanted to have a keepsake of me.

"Ehehe I was hoping to keep it but then you wouldn't be able to stay." He laughed nervously handing me the paper.

"Thanks dude." I smiled at him and he blushed.

I didn't feel like turning nothing in so I walked back outside to the courtyard and I swear the dude in front of me was too damn sexy with red hair.

Gaining my flirtatious look,I walked up to him and greeted him.

"What's up I'm new here." Hey I didn't say I was good at flirting.

"So?" I saw my flirting look drop from my face. This guy was a freaking jerk.

Deciding to be sarcastic, Which wasn't often "Are you always this nice?" I saw him smirk at me, I think he's those sarcastic funny kinda guys.

"Yeah especially with the new students, I'm Castiel." Castiel, I liked that.

"I'm Byōtekina, I'll be back later. I'm here one day and there _already _pestering me with paperwork, geez." I saw him smirk again.

"Well you'd better hurry up or they'll never leave you alone." I smirked at that.

"Yeah I would rather die with dignity not by paper cut." I saw his smirk deepen.

"Good luck with that idiot president." What did he mean by that.

"Have a problem with him?" I asked curiously.

Castiel's smirk dropped "Yeah I've never seen someone so uptight in my life." I mentally nodded at that.

"Yeah I agree that guy is about as interesting as a bag of rocks." I saw his smirk return.

"Well I'll be going." I walked back inside giving him one last look.

"Well you must be the new student, Between you and the other kid we didn't get so lucky." In front of me stood a blonde bimbo.

"Not my problem." I said to her boredly.

"Whatever just stay away from Nathaniel." I could grantee that cause he was about as interesting as watching paint dry.

"Whatever."

"Let's go girls." The girl behind her straightened up and replied with "Yes Amber." Then pushed me out of the way then walked off.

I swear if I wasn't on the verge of being shipped off to Russia, I would kick the girls skinny blonde ass.

I remembered the student id, I walked out boredly through the front doors and into the streets to go to the shopping center across from the school.

I spotted the dollar store, Maybe I could get a snack.

I grabbed a bag of chips and went up to the counter when I noticed a sign that said 'We Sell Student Ids' well well lucky me.

Walking up to the counter I dropped the chips and the old man took and ringed it up.

"Oh and can I buy a student id." The man smiled friendly and replied with "Sure!"

A couple seconds later I walked out with my student id and a bag of chips to cease my hunger.

I opened up the bag of the chips and in seconds the chips were gone being swallowed down my throat.

I walked in the school again and I went into the student council room.

"Oh hello Byōtekina." I saw him reading a book with papers scattered around him.

"Hey Nathaniel." He stood up from his seat.

"How is you file coming along, I haven't had a chance to see if your enrollment form was around here." I sighed, I was really getting bored with all his professional talk.

"Is paperwork all you talk about? Are that uptight?" He blushed when I said that.

"Well, administrative work is not particularly fun...I guess I should try to lighten up a bit every once in a while. " I smirked, There you go Nat.

"You should try laughing once in a while." I tried joking with him but he got that annoying annoyed look on his face.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" He asked dejected, this dude really has no sense of humor.

I walked out after that, The conversation losing my interest.

"Oh Byōtekina, Have you worked everything out with Nathaniel?" She asked my with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Here you go." I gave her the 25$ and the enrollment form and I showed her my student id.

"Okay Thank you but I will need a paperclip, Can you find one for me." I nodded and went to find a paperclip and I was met by Nathaniel in the classroom.

"Hey Byōtekina your forms couldn't be accepted." I could tell he was trying to joke because he kept snickering to himself.

"This is a joke right." I said blandly.

"Yeah it was joke." He look put down.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." then I sighed that was a lame joke.

"Geez if you take it that way." I knew he felt disappointing in his humor skills.

"Hey it was pretty good for a first time." He smiled again and nodded while I left to find that paper clip.

I wondered if I could see Castiel again.

Walking outside for the third time today, I found him standing there with his arms crossed.

"You again?" He said looking at me.

I got a good look at his shirt and it reminded me of something.

"Your shirt reminds me of something." he smirked at me "What your little cartoons." I smirked back at him.

"Noo that's a rock band, Winged Skull." I said to him and he looked surprised.

"The little new student knows about the band Winged Skull." He said gaining his smirk back.

"Yeah I like to rock sometimes but that doesn't mean I don't watch the Saturday cartoons every morning." He looked at me for a moment then smirked and said "Your a weird one." smirking back. "Yeah! Isn't fun."

I told him I got to go and he waved me off.

I ran into Ken again "Hey Ken do you have a paperclip?" he smiled and shook his head at my question. "Oh but I will tell you if I find one" I nodded my bored expression back on my face.

Spotting a paperclip on the desk I took it and returned back to the principal to give it to her.

"Well Byōtekina, You are now a student at Sweet Amoris High." she smiled and walked off.

Before I could leave Castiel came walking towards me looking nonchalant.

"Hey new girl, If you want to see something cool come with me." He said waving me towards him.

In the end of the day Castiel took me to the roof of the school with a key he stole, Though I hope I don't get in trouble cause I really don't want to go to Russia.

* * *

**When I was editing I feel like everything was too rushed and jumbled up.**

**Anyway the chapters will be based on each episode, With a few extra chapters in between.  
**

**So please review...I even take criticism.  
**

**Oh and Add Me, I am Byotekina on My Candy Love!  
**


End file.
